


mindreader

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Bokuto meets a sweet and bright mindreader for the first time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	mindreader

**Author's Note:**

> A part of BokuAtsu Week 2021 - Day 1: Firsts!

Bokuto never likes coffee. 

No matter how much cream, milk, or sugar that he puts in - Bokuto just couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the bitterness from coffee. He has a sweet tooth, he likes his drinks _sweet_ and _bright;_ that increases his endorphins instead of his heart rate. Why would he need to pump his heart rate with chemicals, anyways? He’s an athlete.

Yet this time - just this time - he needs an exception; as he stumbles inside a small coffee shop near MSBY Black Jackals’ headquarters at Osaka with half-closed eyes. He can’t even see anything clearly thanks to the tears stinging his red eyes, because Bokuto is just _way_ too sleepy; way too bleary to function - and his weekly team meeting is starting in thirty minutes. Blame Akaashi and the rest of Fukurodani VBC alumnus who kept him up all night for that Dark series marathon on Netflix Party.

A blond guy is currently making his order at the cashier, and Bokuto decides to stare blankly at the menu board; reading words he never understood before. What is _Americano?_ What’s the difference between _latte_ and _cappuc-_

“What’s the difference between _latte_ and _cappuccino_?”

Bokuto raises his eyebrows, lightly surprised by the coincidence of hearing his thought being said by someone else who is currently at the cashier; before drawing his attention back to the menu board. _Which one that would be the least bi-?_

“Which one that would be the least bitter?”

This time, even though it feels so heavy, Bokuto quickly turns his head to the source of voice: the blond guy, whose back is facing Bokuto. The female cashier who is currently blushing madly smiles before starts explaining about foam and milk and whatever it is, Bokuto doesn’t care - he’s pretty much wide awake right now anyways; because _did this guy just read my mind? Who is he? Do I know him?_

“Anyways, I kept the line long enough.” Continues the blond guy - maybe the glare from Bokuto’s golden irises have seeped through him - before he glances back, “I’ll just take- oh? _Bokuto-san_!”

_Oh. Shit, which one is he-_

“Do ya remember me? I’m Miya! _Miya Atsumu_ ! From Inarizaki! We met in Spring High once when I was in my first year!” Chirps the blond guy happily - a wide grin is now spreading across his face; so bright and _beautiful,_ strucking Bokuto’s neurons alive. 

_Why-_

“It’s my first meeting with the MSBY team today - so I’m planning to get a cup of coffee for everyone. Yer in MSBY too, right?” Continues Atsumu - still with that bright, blinding smile as he offers his hand to Bokuto for a handshake, “Whaddya want to order? Whaddya like?”

Bokuto honestly doesn’t remember how does Miya Atsumu looked like during his highschool days other than being blonde. Bokuto doesn’t even remember the initial reason for him to come to the coffee shop anymore. He doesn’t even remember what was his initial order. He doesn’t even know what he likes.

All he could muster to think about right now is just how he really likes Atsumu’s champagne-like hair that brightly sparkles underneath the sunlight that is striking from the window. How he really likes Atsumu’s golden brown irises that sweetly pierces through his golden. How he really likes Atsumu’s pink lips that are softly curved to angles that hit the sweetest spot on Bokuto’s heart. 

How Atsumu now is just so _sweet_ and _bright,_ and how Bokuto _really likes it._

“Ah yes, I remember you! Miya!” Answers Bokuto brightly as he wraps his hand around Atsumu’s hand, “That’s so cool, you joining the team! Why didn’t the captain tell me anything?!”

“Maybe it’s a surprise?” Answers Atsumu with a grin, “or yer just too busy to notice.”

“Atsumu? Miya? What should I call you?”

Both pairs of eyes are now staring at each other longer than how it should be, ten fingers are now lingering on each other longer than how it should be.

“Call me anything ya like.” Answers Atsumu before slowly letting go with a warm smile, “though I’m guessing, ya gonna call me with some weird nickname or stuff.”

“I’m thinking about Tsum-Tsum!”

“See?” Continues Atsumu with a chuckle, “it took me one handshake and a few minutes to completely read yer mind.”

“Then why don’t you guess what I like for my order, Tsum-Tsum?” Asks Bokuto confidently.

Atsumu scoffs before he smiles.

“Then watch me get it right on the first guess, _Bokkun_.” says Atsumu confidently as he turns to the cashier.

“Miss, please add another _caffè mocha._ It’s the least bitter one from the menu, right?”

_Oh._

“Guess I hit another bullseye.” Atsumu speaks as he hands his card - eyes staring at Bokuto’s widened eyes and dropped jaw.

_Can he really read minds?_

“You really can read minds - don’t you, Tsum-Tsum?”

“Hmmm. Can I? Let’s try another one.” Continues Atsumu as he walks to the pickup bar. His sweet smile still beautifully decorates his face a as he stares at Bokuto deeply, as if he’s reading something;

“Should I guess _our_ lunch date options that ya got inside yer head now, Bokkun?”

_Maybe he can._


End file.
